Don't Kiss Arachnids
by dragonmaiden50
Summary: Shima wonders about dying without receiving a first kiss. K  for some language  because Rin has a potty mouth  contains boy/boy.


I've never written Blue Exorcist (or Ao No Exorcist) so bear with me. That being said I don't own Blue Exorcist and am making no profit from this work.

FLUFFY BOY/BOY SHONEN-AI!

Word count 1,111

This happens after it is discovered Rin is the son of satan. So roughly around episode 19.

* * *

><p>Rin lounged on the bench outside the dining hall petting Kuro, who was currently reclining on his leg. The familiar yawned loudly and arched its head into Rin's hands.<p>

"_Scratch?"_

He smirked and obliged, giving Kuro a nice little scratch behind the ears. Why couldn't more days be like this? A nice warm Saturday hanging out without Yukio breathing down his neck about his studies and no demons or Vatican assholes after him. He closed his eyes.

"AHHHHH!"

Rin almost fell off the bench as Kuro yowled and dug her claws into his belly to stay on. He winced as the cat demon jumped off leaving puncture marks in his shirt. Well so much for his peaceful Saturday afternoon.

After several months at the academy, he was honed to snag his sword at a call of distress. He unsheathed Kurikara and spun towards the noise. The courtyard was empty. He cocked an eyebrow. What the fuck?

"Kill it kill it kill it kill it!" He followed the noise over to a first story classroom window and peaked in to see Shima precariously perched on top of a desk.

"Shima! What is it?" he said leaping in through the open window, looking around for whatever menace had caused him to start freaking out. Usually even in the face of possible death, Shima put on a brave smirk, so seeing him like this was unnerving.

"There!" Shima said pointing a shaky finger across the room. Rin squinted, at first not seeing what it was Shima was pointing at. Then he noticed the little black spider hanging down from the ceiling.

"Really?" he said to Shima, sheathing his sword and rolling his eyes. "I thought something was seriously wrong moron!"

"Just get rid of it," Shima hissed at him. Rin frowned before walking over, snagging the damn spider in his fist, and throwing it out the window. Shima breathed a sigh of relief and hopped down from the table to the floor. He smiled as though nothing had happened at all. "Thanks Rin. I owe ya one."

"Yeah whatever," he said with a faint blush covering his face as he averted his eyes from Shima's goofy grin.

Shima either didn't notice Rin's embarrassment or decided to ignore it. He went back over to the desk the spider had been hovering over and closed his text book. On the cover it read _Advanced Anatomy_.

"You're studying on a Saturday?" Rin said with disbelief. Shima shrugged.

"Kind of. I have a test Monday so I was just brushing up. It's not really that hard."

"Advanced Anatomy isn't hard," Rin sputtered like Shima had just suggested the sky was pink and that Rin could spout fire from his ass….oh wait….he could do that. "Besides when the hell is an exorcist going to use anatomy?"

"As a medic. Not all of us have demon powers that allow us to heal in a matter of minutes. Besides it can be fun. Like we learned yesterday that your lips are one of the most sensitive parts of your body. That's why it feels good to kiss."

He tapped his bottom lip for emphasis, and Rin watched the movement with more interest then was strictly necessary. Shima turned to leave the classroom, book in hand, and Rin followed, walking beside him as they made their way along the hall.

"Hey Rin?" Shima asked. Rin grunted for him to continue, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Did you ever kiss a girl?"

Rin froze with one foot outstretched. Shima walked forward a few more steps before stopping and looking back at Rin. Those dark blue eyes were staring at his lips. A girl? Well girls weren't really the type of people he preferred to kiss. Did Shima assume he was straight?

"What?" Shima said, wondering why Rin was acting so weird. It was a simple enough question. His eyes suddenly widened and he said, "Wait you haven't kissed anyone have you? Was it Shiemi?"

Rin shook his head and put his foot back down. "No I never kissed a girl and I never will," he said and started walking again. Shima followed, not missing the underlying message of Rin's statement. "Why? Have you?" Rin asked.

"No…I was just thinking we're in a business where we might get killed very easily." Shima remembered the incident with the ghoul and shivered. Of course it had been a test, but they hadn't known that at the time and all he had thought as the ghoul slowly beat away at Shiemi's branches was that he might die and he'd never even been kissed. "Kissing is just something I wouldn't mind doing before I die."

"You won't die," Rin said giving Shima a stern look that said if he did die, Rin would drag him back to kill him again. "I'll protect you and all the others."

"But what if you die?" The question held power with the serious tone that Shima rarely used.

"I won't…"

Rin cut off when Shima put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. The message was clear. Don't tempt fate. Don't say you won't and be naïve and make it worse if he actually did. Rin, out of all the training exorcists, had the greatest chance if only because of his birthright.

They came to a door with a beautiful red apple that had a decapitated snake slithering out of it. For the millionth time, Rin wondered who the hell had decorated this school. Shima stepped away from him and opened it.

"I'll see you at class, Rin," he said.

"Yeah, just make sure you don't run into any more spiders and freak me out," Rin shot back, trying to ease the tension that had formed on their short walk.

Shima smiled at him. He made to leave, but stopped mid way. With a determined look on his face he turned, leaned in, and stole a very quick kiss. Rin turned beat red and his tail stuck straight up behind him.

"You….you…" Shima grinned at him, a small blush on his cheeks at his own daring.

"I won't," he replied to the spider comment as though Rin wasn't at the moment trying to form a coherent sentence. His eye lids lowered, giving him a lustful look and he said. "But if I do, I'll call you."

Rin's blathering stopped as he got the very hinted implication of those words and blushed even harder. Shima winked and was gone, the door closing behind him.

Rin stared at the door for a solid minute before walking off with the intent to go buy a huge rubber spider and stick it in Shima's underwear drawer.


End file.
